


Пять раз, когда Джон разговаривал с Мамулей, и один раз, когда это делал Шерлок

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон налаживает контакт с мамой Шерлока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Джон разговаривал с Мамулей, и один раз, когда это делал Шерлок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times John Talked to Mummy (and one time he didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951435) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> Спасибо Sybellin и х_любимая_х за вычитку перевода.

I

  
  
Шерлок часто разговаривал сам с собой.  
  
Он бормотал что-то, рассматривая приколотые к стене карты мест преступлений. Он вслух рассказывал о своих наблюдениях, когда проводил научные эксперименты и одновременно записывал результаты. Он кричал в потолок, на череп и даже на Джона, когда сталкивался с какой-нибудь трудно разрешаемой загадкой. Джон давно уже привык не обращать на это внимания, именно поэтому он не сразу понял, что Шерлок разговаривает по телефону. На самом деле, он даже не знал, что Шерлок вообще разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, поскольку детектив всегда предпочитал посылать смс.  
  
Пока внезапно Шерлок не сунул свой мобильный Джону под нос и не прорычал:  
  
— Лучше ты с ней поговори.  
  
— Ч-что? — произнёс Джон, успев поймать телефон до того, как Шерлок бросил его. — Алло?   
  
Шерлок втянул голову в плечи и вышел из комнаты.  
  
— Алло? Кто это?  
  
По голосу Джон понял, что разговаривает с пожилой женщиной, а по произношению догадался, что она принадлежит к высшему обществу.   
  
— Э-э… это Джон Уотсон, — сказал Джон. — А с кем я разговариваю?  
  
Женщина вздохнула, вызвав взрыв помех на линии:  
  
— Наверное, с его стороны это было лучше, чем просто повесить трубку. И, по крайней мере, вы не разобьёте телефон. Знаете, они ведь сейчас совсем не дешёвые! Простите, что он впутал вас в это дело. Я попробую перезвонить в другой раз.  
  
Телефон издал короткий писк, сообщая, что разговор закончен. Джон посмотрел на экран, где были указаны продолжительность звонка и имя абонента. Экран сообщал, что на связи была Мамуля, и что разговор продолжался девять минут тридцать секунд.  
  
Хм.  
  


II

  
  
В следующий раз, когда Шерлок подсунул телефон к уху Джона и сбежал, тот был уже лучше подготовлен:  
  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Холмс, — произнёс Джон, зажимая мобильник между ухом и плечом. Его руки были по локоть погружены в мыльную воду.  
  
— А если бы это была не я?  
  
— Тогда бы я попал в дурацкое положение, — сказал Джон. Он вытер руки полотенцем и прислонился к столу. — Но кто ещё это мог бы быть, раз он не бросил трубку, а отдал её мне?  
  
Миссис Холмс хрипло рассмеялась:  
  
— Вы просто ангел, раз терпите все его выходки.  
  
— Скорее нечто противоположное, — улыбнулся Джон.  
  
— Значит вы — два сапога пара. Да, так оно точнее будет. Скажите мне, он по-прежнему держит свои научные эксперименты в холодильнике?  
  
— Постоянно, — простонал Джон. — Пальцы — в контейнере для фруктов, а глазные яблоки — в микроволновке.  
  
— Господи, я так надеялась, что он уже вырос из этого! — вздохнула миссис Холмс. — Это же совершенно антинаучно! Что если бактерии с продуктов попадут на его культуры?  
  
— Абсолютно точно, — согласился Джон, хотя обычно беспокоился он совсем не об этом.  
  
— Что ж, не буду вас задерживать, — сказала миссис Холмс. — Уверена, у вас и так много дел, не считая того, что вы присматриваете за моим сыном. Обязательно звоните, если вам что-то понадобится или просто захочется с кем-нибудь поговорить. По крайней мере, я вас пойму.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джон, и она повесила трубку.  
  
Джон выудил из кармана свой телефон и внёс в контакты её номер.  
  


III

  
  
На столе громко зазвонил телефон. На экране высветилась надпись «Мама Шерлока». Джон положил книгу на колени и ответил на звонок.  
  
— Здравствуйте! — радостно произнесла миссис Холмс. — Надеюсь, вы не против, что я звоню непосредственно вам.  
  
— Совсем нет, — ответил Джон, хотя едва ли он мог сказать что-то другое.  
  
— Как Шерлок? — произнесла она таким тоном, будто спрашивала о погоде или о родителях Джона.  
  
Внезапно в голову Джона закралась странная мысль: не предаёт ли он Шерлока, участвуя в этом разговоре? Не обидится ли тот, если Джон поделится новостями о нём с его матерью? Но потом Джон вспомнил, что Шерлок сам предлагал ему взять деньги от Майкрофта за слежку за ним, а ещё как Шерлок запер его, обезумевшего от вызванного галлюциногенами страха, в лаборатории, чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.  
  
— Вконец спятил, — ответил Джон.  
  
— Ну, тогда всё в порядке, — довольно сказала миссис Холмс. — Вы же его знаете. Подозреваю, вы бы скорее забеспокоились, если бы он вдруг затих.  
  
— Точно, — сказал Джон.  
  
Если бы Джон сейчас разговаривал с кем-то другим, он бы упомянул о случае на прошлой неделе, когда Шерлока не было слышно целых четыре часа. Оказалось, что этот идиот лежит без сознания с двумя сломанными рёбрами в переулке, после того как его избили нанятые кем-то бандиты. Но Джон побоялся, что это встревожит её.  
  
— А как там продвигается дело с Дэвенпортом? — спросила миссис Холмс.  
  
— О, с ним мы уже справились, — сказал Джон. — Мне только осталось… постойте-ка, откуда вы про него узнали? Я ещё не писал о нём в блоге.  
  
— У меня свои методы, — зловеще сказала мамуля. — Так это перчатки помогли всё раскрыть?  
  


IV

  
  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Холмс.  
  
— Здравствуйте, милый Джон.  
  
Когда это он успел стать «милым»? Джон даже не знал, что ему и думать. Он выключил плиту и прислонился к столу. Обычно их разговоры длились не больше нескольких минут, но, когда его отвлекали Холмсы, Джон предпочитал находиться подальше от огня.  
  
— Чем могу помочь?  
  
— Я просто хотела узнать, как у вас дела.  
  
Джону было интересно, что же она делает во время их разговоров. Готовит ли, прибирается или складывает бельё после стирки? А может, сидит в старинном кресле напротив камина, потягивает портвейн из бокала и держит в руке сигарету с мундштуком. Джон представлял себе, что миссис Холмс живёт в окружённом зелёной изгородью элегантном загородном доме с ромбовидными окнами.  
  
— А разве вы звоните не для того, чтобы узнать, как дела у Шерлока?  
  
— Это почти одно и то же.  
  
Что ж, возможно, так оно и было. Джон сам не знал, удручает его этот факт или нет.  
  
— Вы ведь уже разобрались с итальянским делом? – продолжила миссис Холмс.  
  
— Да, — ответил Джон, уже не удивляясь её осведомлённости.  
  
— Сложное было расследование. Вам пришлось долго дежурить на улице под дождём.  
  
— Точно, — согласился Джон.   
  
Тогда они выжидали целых две ночи, в первую из которых продрогли до костей, и Джон потом не мог согреться, пока десять минут не простоял под душем. К счастью, в их отеле, несмотря на потрёпанную кровать и гудящие по утрам трубы, был хороший напор горячей воды.  
  
— Шерлок привык высасывать из людей все соки, — сказала миссис Холмс.  
  
— Всё в порядке, правда.  
  
— Нет, не в порядке. Но я не могу на него повлиять, и Майкрофт не может. И сам себя Шерлок тоже контролировать не способен. Но он слушает вас, и вам нужно чаще этим пользоваться.  
  
Джон хотел было сказать, что Шерлок никого не слушает, кроме... миссис Хадсон, возможно, но даже миссис Хадсон говорит, что он слушает Джона. И Лестрейд тоже так думает. И Молли. Так считают все, кто знает Шерлока дольше, чем Джон. И, может быть, они не так уж и неправы.  
  
— Да, так говорят, но сам я в этом сомневаюсь.  
  
Миссис Холмс красноречиво хмыкнула, совсем как Шерлок, когда он хотел сказать: «Отвали, я думаю».  
  
— Вы знаете, я ведь читаю ваш блог.  
  
Джон почувствовал, как в области шеи у него вдруг неприятно закололо. Он попытался вспомнить, писал ли он что-нибудь ехидное о Шерлоке. Или Майкрофте. Конечно, писал. А о миссис Холмс? Скорее всего, нет — Шерлок и Майкрофт редко упоминали её в разговорах.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Это один из самых надёжных источников информации о моём сыне. Прошлой весной вы расстались с девушкой — как там её звали? — Сарой.  
  
— Да?  
  
Это произошло после путешествия в Новую Зеландию. Джон думал, что всё прошло нормально, но вскоре после поездки Шерлок вытащил всё ещё страдающего от смены часовых поясов Джона из постели на очередное дело, и тот неудачно упал с пожарной лестницы и заработал сотрясение мозга. Для Сары это стало последней каплей; она сказала, что ей надоело гадать, не появится ли Джон в новостях на следующий день.  
  
— Шерлок купил пиво.  
  
— Неужели? — произнёс Джон и задумчиво закатил глаза. Казалось, всё это было так давно. Жизнь с Шерлоком как-то своеобразно влияла на восприятие времени.  
  
— Да, — откашлялась миссис Холмс. — Вот что написано в комментарии: «Я был в магазине. Поставил несколько банок пива в холодильник. Рядом со ступнёй».  
  
Джон уставился в пространство перед собой. Это было японское пиво — обычно он такое не пил, но жаловаться на выбор Шерлока в тот раз не собирался. Во всяком случае, пиво ему понравилось, и он даже не стал ничего говорить про ступню в холодильнике. По крайней мере, она была в пакете.  
  
— Вы наверняка знаете, что мой сын не пьёт пиво, — сказала миссис Холмс. — А если бы и пил, он бы не стал покупать баночное.  
  
К тому времени они с Шерлоком знали друг друга только несколько месяцев, но уже успели вместе пройти через многое. Например, Мориарти.  
  
— Он и впрямь тогда сходил в магазин.  
  
Джон попытался представить, как Шерлок идёт в Теско и изучает там пивной отдел. Почему он решил взять японское пиво? Наверное, на основании стрижки Джона, его походки и его предыдущего выбора продуктов.  
  
— Ради вас, — заметила миссис Холмс.  
  


V

  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Алло, — Джон откашлялся. Он лёг на диван, потом решил, что это будет слишком по-детски, и снова сел. — Здравствуйте.  
  
— Как неожиданно, — сказала миссис Холмс, и по спине Джона пробежал холодок. — Чем обязана удовольствию?  
  
— Ничем...  
  
— Едва ли с Шерлоком что-то случилось. Майкрофт бы мне сообщил, — с нажимом произнесла миссис Холмс.  
  
— ...правда, — сказал Джон. — Просто, э-э, захотелось поболтать.  
  
Миссис Холмс замолчала.  
  
— Неужели? — в её голосе послышалось искреннее любопытство, прямо как у Шерлока, спросившего Джона, действительно ли люди расстраиваются, когда он возвращает им их бесполезные рождественские подарки. «Но ведь они могут вернуть их? Или подарить кому-то другому».  
  
— Вы уже давно не звонили, — сознался Джон.  
  
— А, — миссис Холмс казалась довольной его ответом. — И вы решили выяснить, как у меня дела. Очень мило. Скажите, как там Шерлок, раз уж мы теперь поменялись ролями?  
  
Джон скрестил и снова распрямил ноги. После долгих скучных часов, проведённых в клинике, их сводило болезненной судорогой. Джон встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате, пытаясь размять мышцы.  
  
— Он в Ирландии. Разве вы не читали об этом в моём блоге?  
  
— Я спрашиваю как он, а не где.  
  
Джон пожал плечами, хоть и знал, что миссис Холмс его не видит — ведь она всё равно могла как-то уловить его жест.  
  
— В порядке, я думаю. Он не присылал мне ни одного сообщения, где бы жаловался на скуку.  
  
— Вообще ни слова?  
  
— Он написал электронное письмо с просьбой принести уши из Бартса, — сообщил Джон. — И прислал фотографию места преступления.  
  
— Вам одиноко! — рассмеялась мамуля. — И поэтому вы позвонили его близкому человеку — матери. О, это так прелестно!  
  
— Я не... — Джон со стуком захлопнул рот; его уши пылали. Он остановился посередине комнаты, положив одну руку на бок. — Нет, всё не так.  
  
— Я считаю, что это очаровательно, — сказала мамуля. — И мне теперь есть с кем поговорить. Это не так плохо. Вот Майкрофт никогда не звонит мне, чтобы поболтать.  
  
— Никогда?   
  
Это было сюрпризом для Джона: Майкрофт произвёл на него впечатление человека, серьёзно относящегося к сыновнему долгу.  
  
— Он звонит каждую неделю, — вздохнула миссис Холмс. — А иногда и чаще. Никогда не пропускает День Матери, мой день рождения и Рождество. Наверное, они отмечены у него в календаре. Рассказывает про свою работу — к слову сказать, невероятно скучную — и про Шерлока, если о нём есть что сообщить. Спрашивает, как прошла моя неделя, нужны ли мне деньги, и я отвечаю, что я ничем особенным не занималась и мне от него ничего не нужно. Его звонки не длятся дольше пятнадцати минут. Я терпеть их не могу.  
  
— Что? — заморгал Джон.  
  
— А вы знаете, как часто мне звонит Шерлок? — она не дала ему времени для ответа, но Джон всё равно бы не осмелился ничего сказать на этот счёт. — Никогда. Едва ли он вообще вспоминает обо мне. Ни сообщений, ни писем, ни фотографий. Он звонит, только когда ему что-то нужно, вот и всё.  
  
Джон открыл рот от удивления:  
  
— Это...  
  
— И я обожаю его за это, — продолжила миссис Холмс. — Майкрофт звонит из-за чувства долга или потому, что беспокоится о наследстве. Я не знаю точно, да и не хочу знать. Шерлок звонит, когда я нужна ему. Он может быть грубым, резким и невыносимым, но я всегда уверена, что он говорит именно то, что думает. Вы согласны?  
  
Всё так и было, разве что кроме случаев, когда Шерлоку приходилось притворяться нормальным, чтобы получить то, что он хотел от свидетелей, незадачливых прохожих или ничего не подозревающих служащих Скотланд-Ярда. После секундного раздумья Джону пришлось признать, что Шерлок был прямолинейным человеком, если не сказать больше. И он никогда не пытался играть в нормального с Джоном, что ему, выходит, стоило ценить.  
  
На другом конце линии что-то придвинули поближе, и Джон услышал звон льда в бокале.  
  
— Вы согласны.  
  
— Да, — сказал Джон. — Кажется, согласен.  
  


\+ 1

  
  
— ...да, мама. Да, мама. Да! ...да.  
  
Шерлок прокладывал замысловатый маршрут по квартире: из спальни он перешёл в гостиную, покружил по кухне и затем сделал петлю вокруг кофейного столика, всё ещё сжимая телефон в руке. Наконец, он бросил его на диван, но сам остался стоять рядом с Джоном, который сидел в своём кресле и пытался читать газету. Как только Шерлок появился в гостиной, Джон оставил эти попытки, однако продолжал делать вид, что читает.  
  
Молчание действовало Джону на нервы. Он опустил газету на колени и посмотрел на Шерлока:  
  
— Да?  
  
Тот открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Нахмурился. Навис над Джоном.  
  
— Мама спрашивала о тебе.  
  
— Правда? — Джон изо всех сил старался не отвести взгляд.  
  
— Я сказал, что у тебя всё нормально, — Шерлок нахмурился ещё сильнее. — У тебя же всё нормально.  
  
Что-то в тоне Шерлока подсказывало, что это утверждение должно было быть вопросом.  
  
— Конечно, спасибо, что спросил.  
  
— Отлично, — Шерлок выдохнул через нос. — Я терпеть не могу врать маме. Она всегда это чувствует. — Он плюхнулся в кресло напротив и поерзал, устраиваясь. Шерлок вытянул длинные ноги так, что коленями едва не касался коленей Джона, и устроил свою ступню на его ступне. Джон поджал пальцы. — Мне кажется, ты ей нравишься.  
  
— Это здорово, — сказал Джон. Он снова взял в руки газету. — Она мне тоже нравится. Кажется.  
  
— Она считает тебя полезным. Она... высоко ценит тебя, — раздражённо проворчал, почти что прорычал Шерлок.  
  
Джон удивлённо приподнял брови и посмотрел на Шерлока поверх газеты, которую всё равно не читал:  
  
— Она так и сказала?  
  
— Она говорит, что у тебя много положительных качеств.  
  
Джон пожалел, что его брови не могут подняться ещё выше.  
  
— И что ты не идиот.  
  
— А есть какая-то при... — начал было Джон, но вторая половина предложения застряла у него в горле, когда Шерлок вдруг вскочил со своего кресла и наклонился к нему, оказавшись всего в дюйме от его лица. Листы газеты разлетелись по комнате, а сам Джон едва не опрокинулся назад вместе с креслом.  
  
— Она сказала, что если я не выскажу свои симпатии достаточно ясно, — Шерлок был так близко к нему, что всё, на чём мог сосредоточиться Джон — это зловещий блеск в глазах детектива, — придёт какая-нибудь женщина и заберёт тебя у меня. Я ответил, что этого не будет. Этого ведь не будет, Джон?  
  
— Нууу...  
  
— Этого не будет, потому что ты мой.  
  
Шерлок наклонился ещё ближе. Джон боялся дышать. Шерлок нагнулся и укусил его за подбородок, Джон затаил дыхание, почувствовав его зубы на своей коже. Это не было больно, но Господи Боже!  
  
Джон закрыл глаза и с такой силой вцепился в подлокотники, что испугался, не повредит ли он кресло или свои руки. Он наклонил голову, и они с Шерлоком столкнулись носами, а потом Шерлок чуть повернулся и прикоснулся к его губам.  
  
Поцелуй вышел напряжённым и неловким. Шерлок отстранился первым и нахмурился.  
  
— Твоя мама и правда это сказала? — спросил Джон. — Или ты так выражаешь свою симпатию ко мне?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился ещё сильнее, от чего его лицо приняло почти комичное угрюмое выражение:  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Ни за что, — усмехнулся Джон. Шерлок с возмущением взглянул на него, и Джон широко улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
